Vkook
by DarkAngelYoru
Summary: my first BTS fanfiction i will rate it m because i don't know if i will take it to a level not ok for kids. Read and let me know what you think. Kim tae-hyung\Jeon Jungkook
1. confession

VKook **Taetae/Kookie** BTS

 **Taehyung + Jungkook**

 **' don't like don't read! I do not own bts of anything in here but the story'**

Kookie was singing will you marry me for a voice couch in front of the rest of BTS when Jin noticed Tae pull away from the group and walk towards the door. slowly Jin made his way to Taehyung who was facing away from everyone. Jin looked over at Kookie and the rest seeing Jungkook look at Tae with a sad smile. "TaeTae are you ok?" Jin asked when he turned to him touching his shoulder. Tae sniffled "I don't know if I ever will be Jin." Tae turned a little and looked up at him. "why do I feel this way Hyung? I shouldn't love him like this. Hearing Kookie sing that shouldn't make me want him more. I shouldn't want him to sing that for just me." Tae has tiers falling down his face as he let the words flow out like a waterfall. "ahhh TaeTae love makes us feel, say, and do crazy things." Jin said pulling him in to hold the crying boy. "lets go get you cleaned up and you can tell me what has been going on with you and Kookie... ok?" Tae only nodded his head in Jins chest. the two left the room with only one person noticing... Jungkook watched them and looked away finishing his song before thanking the couch and asking to be excused.

Jin and Tae walked around the building in silents when finally they found a deserted room with a sofa. "All right TaeTae sit down and tell me everything." Jin said taking a seat and getting comfy. Tae didn't know where to begin and walked back and forth in the room nervous. "Taehyung I can't help you if you don't tell me." Jin said watching him walk, stop, go to talk, then walk again. "We have been... I don't know what really. We flirt. Kookie has been sleeping in my bed for weeks now but every time I say anything he moves away and gets all quite. I messed up last night Jin Hyung. I kissed him and now he won't talk to I get close to him he moves away. He won't even look at me." Tae said letting himself cry. "I don't know if I can take it anymore. hearing him sing that song made me wish he was saying it all to me. I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop Jin." Tae fell on to the sofa next to Jin who had stayed silent taking in everything Tae had to say. "I think you should talk to him about it and if he trys to pull away don't let him till you get all of this out TaeTae. he needs to know everything you are feeling or it will only get worse and hurt you more. Besides it sounds like Kookie likes you as well and is just scared of his own feelings. Maybe if you open up he will to." Jin said putting a hand on Taehyung's slumped shoulder.

Kookie walked around alone looking for Jin and Tae. ' where did they go. I hope they don't have something going on... but then why did Tae look so sad... why did Jin Hyung hold my TaeTae Oppa like that. Wait not mine... not Oppa, just TaeTae.' Kookie thought to himself. He stopped walking and ran his hand over the back of his neck looking up sighing. his hand moved through his hair and down his face replaying Jin pulling Tae in to his arms and Tae letting him. Kookie started to get angry 'why does my heart hurt seeing Tae in Jin hyungs arms?' he let out a noice of anger and walked to Tae's room to wait for him. Kookie stopped with his hand on the doornob hearing voices. "what if I tell him and he hate's me Jin" Tea's voice said "I don't think he will Dongsaeng. I think he likes you just as much as you like him." Jin said back "No. I can't do it Hyung. i can't look Kookie in the eyes and say I'm in love with him." Kookie froze at Tae's words. "He loves me." Kookie whispered. "Yes you can TaeTae. If you don't tell him I will tell him for you." Jin said and opened the door to leave only to run in to a shocked Kookie "or he could over hear us" Jin added looking at the boy infront of him. "Jungkook..." Tae said with a look of panic voice shakeing. "I'm sorry. I didn't want... I don't mean... I meant..." he stuttered. Kookie came out off his shock and pushed in to the room passed Jin and walked right up to Tae. 'He's in love with me!' his mind screamed. Kookie grabbed the front of Tae's shirt with both hands and pulled him forward pushing his lips to Tae's without a moment of hesitation. Jin stood in the doorway and smiled at the two boys. 'well looks like a talk wasn't needed after all.' he thought as Tae relaxed in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kookie's waist. Jin stepped out of the room and closed the door to give them privacy.

(let me know what you think... is it any good? should I write more?)


	2. hiding

Hiding

We have been hiding this for months. Jin said he wouldn't tell but now.  
well now it's getting harder to not get cought. TaeTae can't seem to keep off me now that he knew I felt the same way he did. Yoongi hyung almost cought him and I in the kitchen in an embrace kissing the other day... and Jimin the week before in the studio. Jin hyung told us they wouldn't care but I just want to keep this to ourselves.  
Hyung said as long as it's not seen by anyone outside the group it will be fine that us being together is beautiful and normal but that some people woudn't understand.  
None of it mattered to me when TaeTae kissed me though. No wonder we have been almost cought so many times. He would give me such a sweet soft kiss and i guess it's my fault because I can't keep my hands to myself either.

It was my fault when we got cought the first time. TaeTae was just talking and talkin... his smile was all I could look at. The was he laughed. I kissed him. He kissed back and it was perfect. His lips were so soft like always but every kiss with Tae was so different. I don't know how we ended up in the position we did. what I do know is Hoseok found me ontop of Tae shirtless kissing him like I would die if i stopped. He was shocked at first and we were embarrassed. I'll never forget what he said though. "About time" he had said and smiled. Hobi hyung however told Jimin.  
We didn't know he knew though. Jimin used every chance he could to make one of us jealous. He would hang all over me or Tae infront of the other. We faught over it alot till Tae said we had to tell him.

The day we did was in the middle of one of my V live's. Tae saw Jimin and I looking at eachother and he got so angry. "turn it off" he had said and i asked why... "we need to talk" I did as he said and got off.  
Tae told Jimin everything and Jimin laughed "I've known for months Pabo." turns out he wanted revenge for Tae calling him a pabo to a girl and teaching her to say it to him.

Namjoon was next. he saved us from getting found-out publicly. we were at a concert and it was Tae's fault that time. Well over a year and he can't keep his hands off me. We had just changed and the simple little touches changed when yoongi left the room. His hands ended up under my shirt and my back against the wall.  
If Namjoon hadn't walked in first there would be a video us in a very compromising way. He closed the door and took them to another room... "well that was empty let's try in over by makeup." He gave us a long talk about PDA and controling ourselves in public that night.

Yoongi however was the biggest surprize to us. He found told us one night when he found us cuddling. "You know I've Known sense day one right? I was in the adjoining room the day you confessed. Tae's loud voice woke me up.  
I wasn't that surprized when I found you kissing when I went to tell him to shut up. I'm cool with it just keep the kissing and touching out of my space. Last thing I want to do is walk in on you two again but this hiding it thing is getting on my nerves. Not that but I'm sick of the others trying to talk about it without me hearing. It's irritating"  
That was the day we stopped hiding it in the house... but i don't know how much longer we can hide it from our fan's especially Tae doesn't stop leaving hickys on my neck.

(what do you think Army? Like it?) 


End file.
